Stefan and Bonnie
' ' The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett Season One Bonnie frist meets Stefan on the first day of a new school year she was very smitten with his looks and started to realize that he was really looking at Elena. In the epsiode The Night of the Comet, she gives Stefan Elena number but sees a vision as well that makes her pull away from him. In episode Friday Night Bites, Bonnie became worried of Elena's strong involvement with Stefan she even refues to go to the dinner that Elena plans so she can get to know Stefan. When Bonnie became possessed by Emily Bennett's spirit and destoryed Damon's plan to free the tomb vampires, he bites Bonnie and almost kills her Stefan quickly gives her some of his blood to heal her. That night Elena tells Bonnie what Stefan is. In the episode Bloodlines, Stefan needs Bonnie help him in order to find Elena and Damon. But becomes worried when, her powers aren't working. Later Stefan opens up to Grams in his effort to help Bonnie overcome her fears and accept her powers again. In Miss Mystic Falls, Bonnie returns to Mystic Falls,she is not to happy to see Stefan or Damon and blames them for her Grams death. When Stefan loses control and feeds on someone, Bonnie uses her powers to stop him. In Isobel, Stefan goes to Bonnie for help after Isobel's dangerous actions. In Founder's Day, Bonnie helps Stefan save Damon from a burning building. But later, she tells Stefan that the next time Damon misbehaves, she will kill him. Season Two In Bad Moon Rising, Stefan asks Bonnie to aid him in crafting a Lapis Lazuli ring for Caroline Forbes In Plan B, Bonnie agrees to help Stefan trap Mason Lockwood and get some information about why is he in Mystic Falls. Around the time of the Masquerade Ball, Bonnie, Stefan and the others plan on how are they going to trap Katherine and kill her. In The Sacrifice, Bonnie once agian comes to Stefan's as well as Damon's aid. She tries to break the seal on the tomb, but Stefan tries to stop Bonnie because she is not strong enoght for that. In The House Guest, Stefan and Bonnie try to convince Jonas and Luka that they should all be working together. In Know Thy Enemy, After Bonnie gets an upgrade on her powers Stefan realize that Bonnie is their new secret weapon agisnt Klaus. In The Last Dance, Stefan is worried for Bonnie's safety after finding out from Jeremy that if she harnessess a lot of power she could die. Later he learns from Damon where Bonnie is. In The Sun Also Rises, In As I Lay Dying, Stefan goes to Bonnie for help in finding a cure for his brother Season Three Quotes Season One Stefan: Excuse me. hi. Bonnie: Hi. Stefan: Um, have you guys seen Elena? Bonnie: I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her... "I said so". Stefan: Thank you. - Pilot Stefan: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey. Bonnie: What just happened? Stefan: You were in some kind of a trance. Bonnie: Did I do this? Stefan: I think so, yes. -You're Undead to Me Bonnie: Elena is my best friend and because she loves you I couldn’t let you and Damon die in that fire Stefan: I’m very grateful Bonnie, I hope you know that Bonnie: I do but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change Stefan: We both want the same thing -Founder's Day Season Two Stefan: What’s the matter? Are you okay? Bonnie: When I touched him, I saw something Stefan: What do you mean? Like a vision? -Plan B Stefan: Are you okay? Bonnie: It didn’t work. I’m not strong enough. Even with help I can’t do it -The Sacrifice Bonnie: Then we need to go. Now. Before Jenna’s been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself Stefan: Bonnie... If you use that much power, you'll be dead. We've already been through this. It's not an option Bonnie: Neither is letting Jenna die -The Sun Also Rises Bonnie: I'm not sure this is going to work Stefan: You've done a séance before, right? Contacted Emily Bennett. Maybe one of the witches might know how to help Damon Bonnie: Let's just hope they want to -As I Lay Dying Season Three Gallery Vampdiaries111-4.jpg Stefan-and-bonnie-season-1-stefan-and-bonnie-14715326-500-400.jpg Stefan-and-bonnie-1x05-stefan-and-bonnie-10251047-1280-720.jpg Trivia Category:Relationships